Cheetahflight
Flighty,Da Cat! Cheetahpaw/flight or Flighty is an apprentice of BlogClan. She is kind, and has join BlogClan in November 13th, 2018!!!! Fursona Flighty is a golden she cat with unusual black spots on pelt with one green eye and one blue eye How I found Warriors I FOund Warriors at the beginning of 6th grade, and my friend told me to read Warriors, and I officially know why people love it so much! How I found BlogClan Flighty found BlogClan in late summer, and begged her parents to let her in BlogClan. She is a fan of Warriors, her fav character is Squirrelflight! BlogClan friends Don't be scared to add yourself in! Peb (heyo! Autocorrect changed Peb to Peo lol) Sandy! Shadow who is currently too lazy to add the link Plume The Other Cheetah Crystie Bluebell Raven Smoke (Smokepaw/flare) ((Who is also too lazy to add the link.)) Navy Fame Lapis Cherry! Cedar (Hopefully lol) Ash Rush Honey Clo Fyre Snowy (Snowbreeze) Moons is stalking your page What People say about me. say something about me!!!!!!! Flighty is cool - Navy Flighty is better then me-Cherry Flighty is the VERY BEST FRIEND EVER!!! ~ Shadow Flighty is very creative and kind <3 !! -Clo Flighty is a cool person and a great Muslim!! ~Fyre Real Friends Koalapool Snowflakeshine Jadeflower Pearlshadow Flamedance And others... I ran out of ideas..... Ship names * Flightybell= Flighty x Bluebell. * Shlight= Shadow x Whisper * Flandy= Sandy x Whisper * Crlight= Crystie x Whisper * Floke= Smoke x whisper * Fleetah= Cheetah x whisper * Reetah = Rose x Whisper * Flizza = Flighty x Pizza * Clighdy = Cloudy x Flighty * Fherry= FlightXCherry My Fav Warrior Cats *Squirrelflight (duh) *Bramblestar *Alderheart *Turtle Tail *Sparrow Fur *Twigbranch *Sandstorm *Firestar *Mothwing *Thunder *Gray WIng *Hollyleaf *Jayfeather *Lionblaze *Cinderheart *Hollytuft *Sorrelstripe *Finleap And others.... too lazy to list them all. Fanfiction Dawnfire's Secret (in progress) Amberlight's Dream (in progress) Sparks Of Fire, Drops Of Water: ( starting soon) SandClan's Decision (in progress with SandClan) Stormy Paths (working with Cloudy, Crystie, Thistle, Sandy, Shadow.) Quotes "Yeet" Flighty most of the time "Oof" Flighty most of the time "The song Bohemian Rhaspody and I like it is playing together... sounds weird." Whispy on the tavern "ooh!" Flighty most of the times. " SOMEONE CALL THE GRAMMER POLICE!!!!" Flighty calling out to Shadow. Gallery Screenshot 2019-02-11 at 7.40.01 PM.png|Me by Me!! Screenshot 2019-02-06 at 5.49.21 PM.png|Sandy By Me!!! Painting.jpg|Crystie by me!! Screenshot 2019-02-14 at 10.28.16 AM.png|Drifty By Me!! Screenshot 2019-02-06 at 5.42.05 PM.png|Shadow By Me!!!!!! Screenshot 2019-02-05 at 1.57.40 PM.png|Queen Of Spongebob Memes By me!! IMG_20190224_184354.jpg Screenshot 2019-02-21 at 8.42.53 AM.png|This is my fanfic OCs, it's Amberlight!!! Screenshot 2019-01-05 at 6.02.36 PM.png Flighty by Crystie.jpg|Flighty by Crystie Cheetahflight-(me!)-pixilart.png|Me By Me! pineblossom!-(pini)-pixilart.png|Pini By Me! 9z3KVlC.jpg|Me By Goldi! eba6a96df8c5dca.png|Me By Hazy! Trivia * My real name is Hannan * I am a Somalian-American * I went to Egypt for 1 year and a half * I was born in Seattle Washington * My fav color blue, purple, gold * I have two younger sisters * I am the bookworm in the fam * I missed fifth grade and 4th grade, since I was away * I am a fan of music, ( Cardi b, Drake, Becky G, etc) * I did have absence seizures, and I got took of medicine! * I' m the author of Dawnfire's Secret! * Roleplay: CheetahClan * I am a Muslim, a believer of Islam * I want to go to Somalia and AUSTRALIA! * I am part of SandClan decision * I take fursona requests... btw. * My friends are: Sandy, Crystie, Shadow, Raven, Thistle, Cloudy, etc. Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped